Part of the pack
by Nelliel Stone
Summary: Cecilia is made an offer she can't refuse to go work for InGen except only one thing her little sister Taylor has to come along in order for her to agree. when they finally make it to the island they see a dinosaur and that Cecilia is the caretaker.


"Miss Miles we would really like it if you reconsidered our invitation said Donald Gennaro a lawyer for Ingen.

"sorry but no even if you needed someone to help take care of the animals I can't I said while making my way to the door.

"Miss Miles please hear us out we can make it worth your while he said from the porch.

"Mr. Gennaro theirs only one thing that would make me agree to this..proposal I said, If I can bring my sister Taylor then it's all green if not then it stays red.

_Either they let her come along or I don't come at all, she has to come with me I will not let anyone separate us_ I thought. "Okay then miss Miles let me see if Mr. Hammond will agree to this he said as he whipped out a cell phone. He turned around and made a phone call.

The door opened revealing Taylor. "Cecilia you said you would be in making me dinner and your not, when are you coming back in I'm hungry she said through the open door.

"soon I replied to the 11 year old girl. "Then hurry up she said. "just wait eat and eat your chips till I come in I said. she scoffed but went in just as Donald Gennaro got off the phone.

"okay Miss Miles Mr. Hammond said he agrees to your terms and is willing to let her in so long as you sign this contract he said while holding out said paper.

I took the paper reading it carefully then signed my name "do I need to sign my sisters name too I asked politely. "yes it would make things go a lot smoother he said while flashing a smile. I finished signing and gave it back to him.

"so when do we leave I asked nervously. "Tomorrow Morning he said with a smile, it's a long flight.

_so soon_ I thought, "what about my old job and this apartment I asked. "don't worry about in it's all taken care of he said as he made his way to the car, Just remember to pack up anything you wanna keep and before you ask I will be back to escort you to the airport he said as he finally got in and drove off.

Whew now that that's taken care of i went inside to make the food for my sister knowing she was in a foul mood because I took too long.

"finally he's gone said my sister Taylor with a water bottle in her hand twirling it around. "yeah and pack up your stuff cause i accepted the offer I said while chopping the onions. "to the island right? I thought you said you'd never take the offer she said.

"I know I said, the only reason I said no is because I wanted you to go with me I said as i tossed the onions in the hot oil. She got up and hugged me from behind causing me to drop the carrots on the floor. " I always wanted to visit an island, thank you so much sis your the best she said. "hey I'm trying to make your food I said causing her to let go and laugh.

That night we ate our soup and packed up we didn't have much just some choice clothes, water bottles her mp3 player and my Knife our father gave me never know when you have to defend yourself right?.

(6:00 A.M.)

Their was a knock on the door but I kinda expected it considering We were to travel and get acquainted with the staff probably that or they could want me to start tomorrow or something.

"Taylor wake up it's time I said while shaking her. She rolled over mumbling about a car eating walrus and pizza. "Taylor wake up today we go to the island remember I said a bit more loudly. She jumped and fell out the bed saying "why didn't you say so". I ran down the stairs and answered the door.

It was as he promised Donald Gennaro at the door "Miss Cecilia and Taylor I presume you two are ready he said. "yup I'm all green Taylor said shifting her backpack.

We got in the car me sitting in the back with my sis and Gennaro in the front with the driver, the car ride was really short and I saw a old man waving us over.

"ah their he is said Donald Gennaro as he got out. We all got out and walked to the old man.

"hello I'm John Hammond you must be Cecilia and Taylor Miles he said in a friendly manner. "yes that's us I said. "wow is this your helicopter Taylor said with wonder and excitement causing Hammond to smile. "why yes it is he said with a smile. "John the pilot says if we don't go now the storm will be on us Gennaro said. "fine fine every on please get into the chopper Hammond said.

I helped my sister get in first as she's shorter than me. I then got in along with our bags and we buckled up and flew up and out.

It was a very long flight to this island Taylor already fell asleep while Hammond told me the details of the job, telling me "some of them are in a pack or herd" and "some have very sharp teeth" I mean theirs a lot of animals that have sharp teeth and live in a herd or pack. But when I heard him say "be extremely cautions around the alpha" the warning bells sounded off.

He must of thought I was new to this sorta thing, that or it's a really dangerous and intelligent creature that I'm to look after and take care of.

By now the so called storm came in as a light drizzle hitting the chopper making a sorta lull-you-into-sleep rhythm. I saw that we were landing then I froze.

"oh my gosh please tell me I'm dreaming I said while pinching my cheek. "no not dreaming this is real said John Hammond. At that point my sister woke up. "are we their ye- and she too saw it. "that's a d-d-dinosaur she said.

It was Grey with a long neck, eating some leaves. While me and my sister stumbled out the helicopter to get a better look

"My dears, let me welcome you to Jurassic park" said John Hammond.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: so first story ever let me know what you guys think please.


End file.
